Sensors are used in vehicles such as cars and trucks to deliver information such as speed, temperature, etc. to the driver of the vehicle. A problem with sensors is that they require both power and data cables in order function properly. Installation of sensors in vehicles entails parts and installation costs, and the cables tend to add clutter to the vehicle.
One way to reduce parts and fitting costs, and clutter of sensors is to use wireless sensors. However, if there are several sensors in a particular area of the vehicle (e.g., the engine compartment), it may be difficult to differentiate the sources of particular signals. One way to differentiate sensors would be to make each sensor unique. However, using unique sensors increases complexity and cost for the overall system.
Accordingly, what is needed is a simple and cost effective method and system for identifying sensors. The present invention addresses such a need.